Project Summary and Abstract This competitive renewal application for the University of Pennsylvania's Paul Calabresi Career Development Award for Clinical Oncology K12 was established in 1997 and has received funding for 22 years. With this renewal, we seek continued support for the training and mentorship for 6 MD or MD/PhD investigators with a commitment to patient-oriented cancer research. Our K12's mission is to identify and train the next generation of outstanding translational and clinical investigators who are focused on the problem of human malignancies. This program provides the critical protected time, mentorship, resources, educational experience, and environment necessary to achieve this goal. Our training program is not a stand-alone entity. It is bolstered by the remarkable physical and human resources and strong institutional commitments of the Perelman School of Medicine of the University of Pennsylvania and Abramson Cancer Center and along with the Center for Childhood Cancer Research at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. Typical trainees have completed clinical oncology training (fellowship or residency) and enter this K12 grant as instructors or junior assistant professors. We have appointed 54 trainees (Scholars) from a deep pool of applicants fed from the various clinical oncology training programs (i.e. hematology/oncology fellowship, pediatric hematology/oncology fellowship, gynecologic oncology fellowship, radiation oncology residency). The K12 Executive committee selects trainees based on their demonstrated commitment and promise for translational and clinical research. Once enrolled, our Scholars embark upon a tailored curriculum based on their specific research interests and education, supplemented by didactic coursework and research seminars. Most Scholars are appointed for 2 years. The uniqueness of this K12 is that it facilitates in a very explicit manner the ?bench-to-bedside? development of translational research, as well as clinical epidemiology and health services research. Progress of our Scholars is closely monitored with an individualized plan that is customized for each Scholar and by the K12 program's Advisory Committee, which also reviews overall programmatic priorities. We have established high standards and expectations for our research mentors who come from diverse backgrounds.The program measures success by publications, funding, and independent careers in cancer research. Over the last 22 years, 87% of our Scholars have gone on to pursue full-time academic careers, the vast majority of these with independent funding from NIH or other sources. Our broad goals for the next 5 years are to: 1) To prepare all of Scholars with the knowledge and tools necessary to be successful clinical or translational researchers, including training in biostatistics, epidemiology, bioethics and clinical trial design and 2) build upon our recent successes in attracting and training a diverse group of women and men to this training program.